


you GO glen coco

by dirtymercer



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Face Masks, Gossip, Julie and Alex are besties, Mean Girls References, Multi, Nail Polish, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepovers, just friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymercer/pseuds/dirtymercer
Summary: Julie and Alex are besties and we love to see it.The two have a mini sleepover. Mean Girls, face masks, and nail polish necessary. Basically just cute friendship fluff and them roasting people. Oh, and Reggie swallows a harmoica??
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	you GO glen coco

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and Alex are besties, change my mind.

“Whatever, I’m getting cheese fries…” 

It had been a while since Alex had watched a movie. After running away from his parents’ house shortly before the boys had died, entertainment had not been a priority. The little money the boys did have went towards food and the band. So when Julie realized that he had never seen what she deemed “some of the most iconic movies of all time”, she had immediately dragged him up to her room for a movie night with just the two of them.

And so he found himself sprawled across Julie’s bed on his stomach, a face mask stinging his skin, and a bowl of popcorn between the two of them as they watched Rachel McAdams strut around in pink.

“Regina is a queen,” he proclaimed, reaching his hand into the popcorn bowl. 

Julie glanced at him. “Alex, you think that because you’re literally Regina’s nicer twin brother. But, yeah, she is.” 

“I think that’s a compliment, so I’m just gonna say, thank you.”

“You know who’s the real life Regina George, though? Carrie.” Julie snarled.

“I think she’s just misunderstood, you should try talking to her,” the blonde reasoned.

“Whatever, I don’t wanna talk about her. The face mask is done anyway, let’s go wash it off,” she paused the movie, pulling Alex to the bathroom. 

Once the two teens were settled back onto the bed and the movie was resumed, Julie pulled out nail polish, calmly painting Alex’s nails a subtle black and white. 

“So…Willie?” 

Alex froze, not knowing where she was going with this question, “What about him?”

“Oh, come on you know what I mean. How’s it going with him? How was your date yesterday?”

“Oh, well, we met outside of the Orpheum and just walked around, talking. He taught me who Justin Bieber was before taking me to his pool, which he talks about all the time. He tried to teach me how to skate, and I totally failed and fell off. He grabbed my hand to pull me back up and didn’t let go,” he explained as she finished his nails. He reached for a bottle of purple nail polish and began to paint her nails.

“And?”

“And he kissed me. And I kissed him back.” 

“Oh my god Alex! That’s why you’ve been so happy today.” Julie slapped his shoulder suddenly.

“Yeah, well then he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes of course.”

“And you weren’t gonna tell me any of this if I didn’t ask?”

“I was planning to, I just didn’t know how.”

“Yeah, yeah, you just wanted Willie to yourself.”

Alex’s cheeks turned a crimson red. “Shut up.”

“The taller they are, the harder they fall.” Julie teased in a sing-song voice.  
“You’re one to talk about falling hard,” Alex said, giving Julie a pointed look.

“Yeah, well, Luke is a ghost, and unless that magically changes, I just have to deal with my stupid little crush and move on. Flynn and I have talked about it, and I’ve decided to be mature about it,” she relinquished. Alex finished painting her nails and pulled her into a hug, her face buried in his pink hoodie.

“I’m so glad you made that decision, Jules. And thank goodness, I thought I was going to have to save you from that mess of a ghost. He really needs to learn how to pick his clothes up,” He joked.

“He told me he would do that shortly,” she mumbled into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his tall frame.

“Luke does everything shortly.”

“The 5’4” vibes are strong with that one,” the girl admitted, laughing as she pulled away from the hug.

“I know you said to stop talking about Carrie, but if she’s Regina, Kayla is obviously Gretchen. So, who’s Karen?” Alex questioned

“Reggie. As much as I love him, he has his moments.”

“True. We got him a harmonica for our last Christmas when we were alive because we figured it would distract him and he could learn some country songs. He ended up somehow swallowing it that afternoon and we spent the rest of Christmas in the ER.”

“Poor boy just wants to perform a country song,” Julie shook her head.

The two turned their focus back to the movie, watching as Cady did some fancy math neither understood. The movie ended, and Julie put on Legally Blonde, cuddling up next to Alex. 

“Hey, Julie?”

“Yeah, Lex?”

“I really liked this.”

“Me too.”

They do the same thing every Friday since then. Movies, popcorn, facemasks, and just the two of them gossiping. And if Reggie and Luke become jealous, that’s their problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I promised a Crispo rp account on twitter I would, and I can't say no to Crispo, don't ask. Anyway, follow me on twitter @dirtymercer. jatp x lemonade mouth au update coming later this week.


End file.
